Bodoh Itu Tidak Indah
by ruiruicchi
Summary: For #CrackPairingCelebration — Kejadian di onsen meyisakan debaran serta pemikiran bodoh yang membuat seorang malaikat cantik bernama Akoya Gero merona tiap memandang seorang Io Naruko. IoAko fanfic.


Debaran bodoh.

Pemikiran bodoh.

Kejadian bodoh.

Semuanya bodoh.

Membuat seorang Akoya Gero seperti orang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bodoh Itu Tidak Indah**

**Pairing :** Io Naruko x Akoya Gero

**Fandom :** Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Indo

**Disclaimer :** Takahashi Natsuko, Hara Yumiko, and Pony Canyon.

For **#CrackPairingCelebration**

_Setting_ diambil setelah _anime_ ini tamat dan terinspirasi oleh banyaknya _fanservice_ yang diberikan _anime_ ini kepada penonton **SERTA KENYATAAN EPISODE 7 MEMBUNUH GUE PELAN-PELAN**.

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percayalah bahwa Ketua Osis Sekolah Menengah Atas Binan, Kinshiro Kusatsu, bukanlah orang yang observatif dalam hubungan pertemanan. Tidak, tapi jikalau dia sudah lumayan lama mengenal seseorang, satu atau dua tabiat pastilah otak jeniusnya hapal.

Seperti kali ini.

"Ada apa, Akoya?"

Pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar sambil menopangkan kaki panjangnya semerta meminum teh camomile, berwajah bak seorang malaikat bermata biru terang dengan rambut panjang sedada berwarna pink semu menoleh, "Ya?"

Kinshiro menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau banyak diam beberapa hari ini kalau aku perhatikan." Tanya sang Ketua OSIS.

Arima Ibushi menuangkan teh pada cangkir teh putih milik Kinshiro di atas meja kerjanya, "Kalau diperhatikan, memang iya, sih. Apa kau tidak enak badan, Akoya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, ah, tidak, kok, Ketua, Arima-san. Aku baik-baik saja." Sang malaikat hanya tersenyum kecil. Kemudian tangannya mengambil pegangan cangkir dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya, menyesap teh nikmat buatan Arima, "Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Dan bel pelajaran pun berbunyi.

Bola mata biru milik Akoya berkilat—senang—dan kemudian ia berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu, semuanya!" dan melenggang cepat menuju pintu keluar dari ruang OSIS, meninggalkan Arima dan Kinshiro yang melongo.

"Wajahnya senang sekali." Komentar Arima kaget. Dan dibalas dengan picingan mata kebingungan dari sang Ketua OSIS.

"Aneh. Paling tidak biasanya dia akan membuatmu jengkel. Dan lebih aneh lagi kalau dia jadi suka di kelas."

"Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta?" Arima berpikir sejenak.

Hening.

"Tapi ini sekolah khusus pria."

Hening lagi.

"Arima, jangan bicara aneh-aneh atau akan kulempari kau dengan siput."

Ibushi Arima tersenyum, "Hahahaha, lebih baik aku mati saja, Kinshiro."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akoya-Filter membuat semua hal yang tidak indah di mata seorang Malaikat Akoya terlihat seribu kali lebih buruk.

Tahu lukisan Screaming Man yang sering jadi meme di internet? Yah, Akoya-Filter bekerja seperti itu. Lebih ekstrem lagi jika kita membicarakan mahkluk-makhluk kotor macam kecoak atau lalat, hewan-hewan tersebut akan langsung tersensor oleh Akoya-Filter.

Dan hanya beberapa hal serta orang yang bisa lolos dari filter sialan ini; Kinshiro, Arima, mutiara bersinar, perhiasan mahal nan cantik, kue makaron berbagai macam warna, serta...

"Ah, selamat siang." Sebuah suara yang membuat desir jantung Akoya melaju cepat terdengar.

Sekali lagi binar mata biru milik Akoya berkilat senang. Serempak dengan pipi yang terasa panas dan ia tahu bahwa ia sedang merona.

Itu Io Naruko. Pemuda dengan rambut hijau pucat pendek dengan bulu mata lentik berwajah tampan dan berkelakuan elegan. Pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu masih merupakan musuh dari Caerula Adamas—salah seorang anggota dari Battle Lover—Sulfur, namun sekarang menjadi salah seorang dari 'teman yang diakui oleh' Akoya sendiri.

Oh, dan tentu saja, pemuda yang lolos dari Akoya Filter.

"Selamat siang," ia tersenyum, menggunakan senyum terbaiknya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" ah, suara pengganggu. Senyum malaikat Akoya menghilang digantikan wajah yang tidak senang.

"Be-berisik! Lagian kenapa kau perhatian sekali dengan wajahku? Kau terpikat dengan kcantikanku?" Akoya menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang halus ke belakang.

"APA?!" Zaou Ryuu tidak terima, "MANA MUNGKIN AKU TERPIKAT DENGANMU! HIH, MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pandang aku terus, dong!"

"Makanya, siapa yang memandangimu?!" pemuda berambut pink menyala yang ditahan dengan bando rambut berwarna biru itu tersulut emosinya.

"Sudah, Ryuu. Kita membuat yang lain tidak bisa masuk kelas, loh." Io menepuk pundak Ryuu pelan.

"Aah! Iya juga!"

"Huh, sudah tidak cantik, berisik, bikin onar pula. Huh!"

"APAA?!"

"HOI, NIAT PELAJARAN TIDAK, ZAOU, NARUKO?!" itu suara Pak Guru yang sedari tadi ikut mengantri di depan pintu kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biasanya dalam pelajaran apapun, paling tidak ada sepuluh kali Akoya menatap diri di cermin cantik kesayangannya, namun beberapa hari ini tidak begitu. dan tentu saja Io serta Naruko sadar akan hal ini. Apalagi kenyataan kalau Ryuu ikut memberi komentar, "Dia selalu menatapmu, Io."

"Masa', sih?" Io menengok ke barisan belakang, mendapati kalau baru saja Akoya mengindari pandangannya. "Hm, kelihatannya iya."

"Jangan-jangan dia naksir Io?" Ryuu mengetuj-etukkan pensil mekaniknya di ujung bibirnya. Io hanya mendesah pelan.

"Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh."

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Io menoleh ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya dan itu adalah dua kali tengokan tanpa profit yang ia lakukan untuk emastikan bahwa mata biru itu barusan menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Io berjalan melalui koridor kelas dua sendirian.

Tumben.

Dan berpapasan lagi dengan Akoya adalah 'tumben' yang lain.

Debaran aneh itu datang lagi. Dan rona merah lagi-lagi menghiasi kulit pipi putihnya.

"Tumben sendirian? Si Pink Jelek Berisik mana?" sapaan dengan pertanyaan dilontarkan dari bibir Akoya, dan tentu saja membuat Io terkekeh pelan.

"Yah, Ryuu sedang mengikuti remidi matematika, jadi aku duluan ke kantin. Kau juga mau ke kantin, Ge—"

"Akoya."

"Ya?"

"Panggil aku Akoya. Aku benci kalau ada yang memanggilku dengan nama margaku!" balasnya ketus.

Io mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

"Aaah! Lihat, lihat! Ada kodok! Aku bisa dengar suaranya! Krok, krok, krok! (Gero, gero, gero!)"

Alis Akoya bertaut, ia masih mempertahankan langkah kakinya yang anggun.

"Whoaa, bau busuk! Aku pengin muntah! (gero!)"

Oke, jalan masih anggun, tapi tautan alis Akoya semakin menjadi.

"Hiih! Baunya sampai sini! Ayo lari! (nigero!)"

Ah, sialan.

"BERISIK! DASAR ORANG-ORANG JELEK DAN KOTOR, BILANG DONG KALAU KALIAN IRI DENGAN KECANTIKANKU!"

"Ahahaha, dia marah! Kodoknya berkuak! Krok, krok, krok!" pemuda-pemuda itu tertawa semakin keras.

Sebuah punggung bodang kini berdiri di depan mata Akoya, dengan lengan panjang yang kini membentang di sampingnya, "Hei, anak-anak SD, bisa berhenti melakukannya? Kekanak-kanakan sekali kalian."

Amarah Akoya menurun, "Naruko?"

"I-Ih, apaan, sih, Naruko? Kami hanya bercanda, kok!" salah satu pemuda yang mengejek Akoya membela diri.

"Bercanda ada batasnya. Lagian nama Gero yang sedari tadi kalian olok-olok adalah salah satu insustri besar yang menggerakkan perekonomian negara ini. Kalau mengejeknya, berarti kalian mengejek negara ini, lho," Io berkata.

Ketiga pemuda yang mengejek Akoya bergidik, "Apa-apaan, sih, Naruko? Pakai bawa-bawa perekonomian negara segala! Kau tidak lucu!"

Io mendesah malas, "Memang aku sedang melucu? Apakah ada yang tertawa di sini? Tidak ada bukan?"

"H-Huh! Awas saja kau nanti!" dan ketiga pemuda itu pun kabur meninggalkan Io dan Akoya sendirian.

"Kau tak apa?" Io menoleh ke belakang.

Akoya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dari bibirnya terucap sebuah jawaban, "Ah, aku sudah biasa diejek soal namaku yang itu, jadi aku tidak apa-apa. Te-terima kasih." Sekali lagi pipinya merona.

Pemuda berambut hijau pucat pendek itu tersenyum, tangannya ia gunakan menyentuh rambut merah muda pucat milik Akoya dengan lembut, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau punya wajah yang sangat cantik, kok." Dan seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya yang tampan.

Desiran aneh itu datang lagi, namun kali ini rasanya lebih cepat da lebih liar. Ia yakin bahwa wajahnya yang cantik dan putih itu kini sudah merah total.

"A-Ap-Apa—"

"Walaupun kau narsis, ternyata kau bisa merona juga dibilang 'cantik' oleh orang sepertiku, Akoya."

Jantung Akoya seakan ingin meledak. Pikirannya terasa campur aduk.

"Ja-Jangan panggil namaku sembarangan! Panggil aku Holy Angel Akoya!"

Io terkekeh, "Apaan, tuh? Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang untuk memanggilmu dengan 'Akoya' saja."

"Kh—Kutarik kata-kata itu!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Holy Angel Akoya~"

Dan demi tusukan jarum Zundar, Akoya ingin terjun ke kolam ikan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantin selalu lebih ramai pada jam istirahat siang kedua. Namun untuk anggota OSIS, tempatnya akan berbeda; ruangannya—tidak bisa disebut ruangan juga, sih—hanya sepetak kecil ruang yang disekat oleh papan sekat putih berornamen emas yang di dalamnya ada sebuat mej a bundar besar berkain putih yang di atasnya sudah tersaji makanan ala hotel bintang lima lengkap dengan lilinnya.

Di sana Arima dan Kinshiro sudah duduk dan memakan steak mereka.

Pemuda berparas cantik menawan itu masuk ke sana dan segera duduk, mengambil pisau daging dan garpu dan segera menyantap makanannya.

"Kau terlihat senang." Koemntar Kinshiro datar.

"Senyumnya lebar sekali." Tambah Arima.

Dan memang benar senyum lebar merekah di wajah Akoya, senyum tulus yang jarang diperlihatkannya, semerta dengan semburat merah muda yang masih menempel di wajahnya yang putih.

"Ehe~"

Di tempat lain, di sudut kantin yang memang menyediakan meja dan kursi untuk makan, kelompok Pertahanan Bumi atau Battle Lover sedang makan siang di sana.

"Aaah! Io, kau lama sekali!" itu Ryuu.

"Io-senpai lama! Aku jadi tidak bisa makan bekalku!" junior mereka, Yumoto Hakone, menggembungkan pipinya yang gembil.

"Bekalmu yang kedua maksudnya?" timpal En Fuyuin, senior mereka di kelas tiga.

Kinugawa Atsushi—yang juga sahabat dan senior mereka—tersenyum, "Yah, namanya juga Yumoto. Ah, tapi kau tumben lama, Io?"

Io tersenyum, "Bisa dibilang aku tertahan sesuatu."

Ryuu menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kau terlihat senang sekali, Io. Bursa saham sedang naik?"

Senyum penerus Perusahaan Besar Naruko itu semakin lebar, "Tidak. Aku hanya melihat seorang malaikat yang sangat manis."

Dan Ryuu hanya bisa melongo, "IO TERSENYUM PADAHAL DIA TIDAK PERCAYA SAMA MALAIKAT DAN BAHKAN TIDAK DAPAT KEUNTUNGAN APAPUN!"

"Kau—Kau tiadk apa-apa, kan, Io?" Atsushi jadi ikut khawatir.

Io mendongak, melihat dari kejauhan sekat putih berornamen emas itu, senyumnya kembali mengembang, "Aku sehat, kok."

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai makan!" suara senang Yumoto terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Debaran aneh itu semakin kuat.**

**Namun masih menyisakan kata bodoh dalam tiap desirnya.**

**Pemikiran sang Malaikat masih belum jelas.**

**Namun ia yakin pemikiran bodohnya akan membawa sesuatu padanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**GUE DOSA BANGET SUMPAH. GUE KEMAREN MASIH "GUE CINTA RYUU DAN OTEPE GUE IORYUU" TERUS TAU-TAU "OMG APALAH EPISODE 7 HOMO BANGET ITU APALAH SI CANTIK AKOYA BLUSHING LO JANGAN NYEBAR BERHALA OTEPE DONG". **Jauh banget sumpah. Gue seriusan cinta pada pandangan pertama ke Ryuu, TERUS TAU" BALIK 180 DERAJAT KE MALAIKAT AKOYA. Gue capek tereak, ini_ anime_ sial banget. Dan IoAko manis kok. Cocok buat jadi selingkuhan OTP. **#NJEL**

_Crack_ sih menurut gue, secara Io deketnya sama Ryuu mulu, tapi di situlah seninya **#APANYA**

Akhir kata, ada yang mau repiu _fanfic_ pertama gue di _fandom_ ini? **LOL**


End file.
